


The Kingdom Of The Supreme

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angels, At Some Point Zoro Will See What Being Hot Is, Author Is Not Religious, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Demon Zoro, Demons, Don't Know Shit About God, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Flustered Zoro, Gods, Guardian Angels, Guardian Demons, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, Kidnapping, Kuina Is A Big Sis, Lots of confusion, Luffy Needs Protecting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Never Known What Love Feels Like, Oh And Shanks Is A Human, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Roger Is God, Roger Is Nice, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Sanji Has The Hots For Zoro, Satan - Freeform, Seme Vinsmoke Sanji, Teachers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Uke Vinsmoke Sanji, Uncomfortable Zoro, Who knew right, Zoro Is Basically Asexual, Zoro's Mom Is Dead, angel sanji, prince sanji, royal family, seme roronoa zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: In a world full of Angels, Sanji meets a Demon. This guy is hot as hell and seriously introvert, closed off and strange. But somehow, Sanji is drawn to him anyway and ends up going to Earth with him. Being Guardian Angels over a moronic person would be so, so helpful.Or not.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy me being deranged.

In a land far above the clouds lies the Kingdom of the Supreme. It is a land of clouds and seas of white. The ground is soft and impossibly white, it seems to bring greenery wherever it goes. The seas are deep and full of fish, large and small alike. The land animals are peaceful, there are no predators in this land. The houses are made of clouds as well, though color can be added and makes for a few nice sceneries. The Palace is large, and the rulers are kind to its people. The land is booming, like it has always been. The country is safe and the people are never in need of help. No poor people, no starvation, no wars. Peace is all this country needs and is just what it has.

Sadly, the land below their oceans of white is in constant agony of pain, war and death. The Supreme does not wish to deal with these people, but their God has told them to care for the people, he says they are in need of some Guardian Angels. This God goes by the name of Gol D Roger. He is a kind man that cares for his people and rules from within the Palace with the royal family. They are named the Vinsmoke family. They have ruled for as long as God Roger has deemed them right.

King Judge is kind and loving, but can be harsh at times when needed. Queen Sora is a wonderful woman with a full heart of love. Love for her five children that would inherit the title of King and Queen. Her first born daughter, Reiju, is a prodigy in her own right. She is witty and smart and very beautiful. Her word is respected by the people and they love her very much. Sora’s first born son is Ichiji. He is a great leader and warrior, and has protected the Kingdom against more enemies than the Queen would like to count. Her other sons, Niji and Yonji, take part in everything their older brother does. She smiles as she sees them fight for their pride and Kingdom. Then there is her third son, Sanji. He has never wanted to be in battle, but he can fight. He can fight like the Devil himself possessed him and Sora has never been more proud of her son. His other skills are greatly appreciated and he gets to cooking for his family every morning he awakes. Sora’s smile lights up the Heavens itself and nothing can be more perfect than her Angel of a son.

But then it all comes to a halt. A new family moves into Grand Cloud City, which lays at the feet of the Palace. The family consists of three people. A father, a daughter and a son. And Sora knows, because they came from the Heavens as well, and because of their Wings. She knows they must be good people, but nobody sees it when they only see the black of their Wings. The black of death and the black of Satan himself. She can see it thought, the light that shines in their souls and the sorrows they went through. So in spite of what her people say, she invites them to stay over in the Palace.

The father is a nice man, introduces himself as Koshiro to her. Sanji, at her side, smiles at his politeness and offers him a snack from the palate he has made. Koshiro takes one with a smile and pops the chocolate in his mouth, it melts on his tongue and he gives a smile as bright as the sun. Sora chose Sanji to come with her specifically. He does not judge people by their looks and is kind to all he meets. She loves him just a little more for that every day.

The daughter is a strong, determined and foul-mouthed kid. She’s spunky and grins like a farmer on a sunny day. She introduces herself as Kuina and shakes the Queens hand ‘till it hurts and she has to pull away. Sanji offers her a snack with a twirl and hearts in his eyes, but she reclined him gently. He nods with a dejected look, but accepts it.

Then he stills, and Sora can only grin as Sanji spots the man’s son. She has to admit, the man looks like a Greek God right out of a fairy tale. His hair is spiking at all sides and impossibly dark black. His eyes are sharp and deadly and regard her with a strange look. His body is sculpted and ripped, and if Sora wasn’t married, she would so go for a man like him. She smiles at the young man and he warily smiles back. She can detect sorrow in his eyes and pain, it leaves her stunned. But there is also room for love and compassion in that sharp gaze. She has no doubt it will come to that, soon.

Her gaze slides over to her son and she sees that Sanji is practically drooling over the man. She sees that his gaze is stuck on the man’s impressive black Wings, they’re as black as his hair. Sanji’s eyes are swimming with something Sora has not yet seen in his and she is intrigued. Sora can only help but smile and she introduces herself to the man.

“My name is Queen Sora Vinsmoke, it is very nice to meet you,” she says in a gently tone.

The young man nods at her, hands in his black slacks, his blue tank top outstanding, under his leather jacket. His outfit is simple, compared to his father’s and sister’s. They are both in formal clothes, but it seems he has refused. Sora is interested indeed.

She feels Sanji’s gaze over her shoulder and looks at her son in his frilly white shirt and red cape. Formal indeed, they are. This man is bold, she concludes.

“Zoro,” the young man says, as a way of introduction. 

Sora nods her head and steps aside. “Shall we go inside, it’s getting quite chilly as of late. Winter is approaching us rather fast. Are you all in the mood for some dinner?” she asks as she walks away.

She hears them follow and Sanji walks up next to her. He shoots her a look, but Sora ignores it and continues on her way, her dress sweeping the floor below her.

“What kinds of food do you have? You have Yakitori?” Kuina bellows in her loud, but cute voice.

Sora wonders how old she is and decides to ask because she is curious. The Queen likes to know everything about her guests after all. Kuina responds that she is twenty-one and Sora smiles. She acts like a kid more than her brother, it seems. Then she wonders when her kids will get married, they are a little older already, but Reiju would be the first. The other four are only nineteen still.

“Tell me something about yourselves, why did you decide to come live here?” Sora asks as she enters the dining room.

Koshiro goes to sit at the table as Sora takes the head seat. Kuina and Zoro also take a seat and Sanji joins his mother.

“We moved here from Shimotsuki City. It’s a little further up North but I decided it was best for my children. They needed the new space and it’s good for them. Sadly I notice that people seem to stray from us, I am very unhappy to see this, your Majesty,” Koshiro tells her.

Sora agrees. “Indeed, I noted it as well. But do not worry, they will warm up to you. May I be so bold as to ask were you plan on living?”

Koshiro scoots back as a servants sets a plate in front of him. He thanks the man and turns back to the Queen. “We do not yet have a home, your Majesty. But we are looking for a place to stay at the moment. I wanted to look for a house in the City first, but then I thought that the country side would be nice and decided to go and look there. I have not found something yet, regrettably.”

The Queen nods her head and lets her eyes drift over Kuina, she is eating fast and stuffing things in her mouth so she can choke on it. A smile tugs at her lips. Then her eyes wander over to Zoro, he’s playing with the food on his plate, pushing it around with his fork while leaning his head on his fist, a defeated expression on his face. She wonders what he is thinking before her eyes slide to her son. His eyes are glued to the young man and his white Wings are twitching in a way that express interest.

Sora smiles. “I think we have a solution to your problem, Mr. Koshiro. I would be delighted if you would stay in the Palace for as long as it takes you to find a home. I am sad to say that the people in the City don’t take well to Demons, but us Angels must be civil with each other. May I ask if there are any Angels in Shimotsuki?” she asks, her brow lifting in a delicate arch.

Koshiro swallows his bite of food and looks at her, calm eyes hiding a storm, she is sure. “There are a few, yes, not many. But they are greatly accepted among the rest of us Demons. We are, if I may compare ourselves with you, a civil folk,” he says.

Sora smiles brightly. “That’s wonderful, Sanji did you hear!” she asks.

Sanji startles, and his fork clatters on his plate, scaring the young Demon out of his seat. A sudden sword is at Sanji’s throat and Sora’s eyes widen as the young Demon holds the black blade steadily between his fingers. He’s a warrior alright, and a good one at that. But Sora can’t help but wonder why he is so startled.

Then she notices that Kuina has drawn a sword as well, this one as white as Angel Wings. Sora draws her brows together and frowns.

“Excuse me, but I would like to have my son in one piece for the next few years.”

Zoro’s eyes widen and the sword is gone, clattering to the other side of the dining hall. Kuina has sheathed her sword and Koshiro is watching his son with rapt attention.

“S-Sorry,” Zoro stutters. “Excuse me,” he adds with a slight bow and scampers off, picking up his sword on the way out.

Sora looks over at her own son to see him with his eyes wide staring at the leaving Demon. Sora kicks his shin with her foot and he bolts up, excuses himself and shoots after Zoro with a flap of his Wings that sends a lot of food scattering on the table. 

“Excuse my son,” Koshiro says at last.

“Excuse mine, too,” Sora says.

Koshiro smiles and Sora sees Kuina relax in her chair. The girl returns to eating as do the rest of them. It is in slight uncomfortable silence, sadly.

“May I ask why your son was so startled?” Sora asks after eating another bite from her food.

Koshiro seems to deflate a little. Kuina tenses and she eyes the Queen warily.

“You may be excused if you so wish it,” she responds.

Kuina nods and makes herself scarce. Koshiro watches her go and Sora sets down her cutlery. She sees that there is a lot of sadness around the man before her and she is curious, but also scared of what she may learn.

Koshiro sighs, and begins to tell. “It is a sad story, your Majesty. Zoro and his mother went for a trip to Skypia a year ago, and they were attacked by someone. Zoro tried to protect his mother, but he could do nothing and she was killed. He has been jumpy since and very tense. There has been no chance for him to relax or let out his growing sadness and anger. I believe he blames himself for what has happened.”

Sora nods, her head downwards. “I am very sorry to hear that. I hope you will consider my offer. Won’t you stay in the Palace until you have gotten a home?” she asks.

Koshiro sends her a smile and he nods. “I would like that very much, your Majesty,” he answers.

Sora can only smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji sends a wave of wind through the Palace that is as strong as a hurricane. He shoots through the halls and past servants that screech in fright. His body is rigged and he flies through the Palace as fast as he possibly can to catch up with the fleeing Demon.

“Hey wait!” he calls as he spots the young man flying around the corner with a powerful flap of his black Wings.

The black haired man looks over his shoulder, but flies faster and disappears outside. Sanji follows and sees the man flying up and up, towards the top of the Palace. Sanji follows, flying upwards with a powerful stroke of his Wings. He shoots up and discovers he is faster than the Demon, and collides with him. They yelp out in sudden fright and tangle their Wings, falling downwards.

“Get off,” Zoro growls.

“I can’t! I’m stuck!” Sanji shoots back.

They tumble and fall and finally Sanji manages to untangle his Wing, shooting up to keep from cracking his head on the pavement. Zoro does the same and they fly next to each other for a moment before touching down.

“What?” Zoro growls out, though it’s careful.

Sanji smiles at him. “I just wanted to tell you, you don’t need to be sorry, or scared. I won’t have you killed or something, we don’t do that here,” he says.

Zoro glares at him and crosses his arms. “I didn’t think you did. I don’t really care. I just want out of here already,” he says.

Sanji cocks his head to the side. “Out of here? What do you mean?” he asks, interested.

Zoro stares at him for a moment, then looks away. “You know, your so called God assigns Guardian Angels, right?” he asks. “I want to be one and get out of this Hell hole.”

Sanji’s eyes widen. “Hell hole? What in the world are you talking about?” he exclaims, flinging open his arms in confusion.

Zoro growls and claps his Wings once, hard. “This is Hell, don’t you see!” he yells. “My mother was taken from me, I don’t want to be here anymore. This is the place that reminds me of her, everywhere I goddamn look she’s there!” his face contorts and he turns away from Sanji, glaring at the floor.

“I- What? But-“ Sanji stutters. “Guardian Angels!” he then exclaims.

He shoots off the ground and into the sky, higher and higher until he reaches the clouds above. He ignores Zoro’s shout of his name and continues flying to reach Roger’s temple.

“Roger!” he calls excitedly.

The God appears with a yawn from behind the door and rubs his eyes as he turns to the blonde, his Wings are large and white, tangled with sleep, but he beats them rapidly to keep himself afloat. “What is it?” he asks.

“Can you make Zoro and me Guardian Angels!” Sanji asks quickly.

Roger stops his flapping for a moment and stares at him with wide eyes. “What?” he yelps.

Sanji grins, “Zoro wants to go down, you know.”

Roger flaps his wings again to gain altitude and flies a little closer to Sanji. “And who is this Zoro person you are talking about?” he asks, arms crossed over each other.

Sanji frowns at the question. “What do you mean? He’s just a Demon.”

Roger’s eyes widen. Then he smiles slightly. “A Demon you say. Let me meet with him.”

Sanji nods his head. It’s quite a strange request. Nobody knows the face of Roger unless they are the royal family. Sanji flies back down to see Zoro floating there, a worried look on his face. But it’s replaced by a relieved expression once he sees Sanji.

“Come on, Roger wants to meet you,” Sanji says as he joins him.

Zoro’s face pales rapidly. “No, you can’t be serious. No God would want to meet me,” he says, getting distance between himself and Sanji.

Sanji frowns. “Come on, he’s not scary,” he says, taking Zoro’s hand.

Sanji blushes furiously the moment he does. Zoro’s hand is warm and the Demon looks uncomfortable. He wonders why, but Zoro pulls his hand back and turns his back to Sanji. He seems conflicted somehow. Sanji can’t seem to figure out what is wrong with the guy.

“Demon’s are different from Angels. We can’t just go up to God and ask him shit. We would go to Satan for such things. But Satan doesn’t grant my wish, he can’t.”

Sanji is confused. “But you just asked me about him, why would you do that if you knew he wasn’t gonna grant your wish. And besides. He wants to meet you anyway, why not give it a shot?” he asks.

Zoro turns back to him with a desperate expression. “I just- I need to leave, I can’t stay here, please,” his voice even takes a desperate and pleading tone, and he flies a little closer to Sanji.

It is only then that Sanji notices that one of his wings is injured. It’s not flapping right and the bone joint seems to be wrong as well. Sanji gapes at it, surprised beyond belief and worried as well. Zoro could be fatally injured for all he knew, and he was still flying here.

“What happened to your wing?” Sanji gasps in shock.

Zoro freezes and stops the beating of his wings. It’s so abrupt that he hangs there a few seconds before dropping down. Sanji yelps and flies after him, for Zoro isn’t doing anything. He grabs the man’s arm and holds him, hands clasped together.

“Let go,” Zoro mumbles.

Sanji refuses and holds him even tighter. He doesn’t let go of his hand, but he does fly them back to the floor. He sets Zoro down and the Demon falls to his knees, expression carefully blank. Sanji kneels in front of him and stares at his face, wiping some black hair out of his steely eyes.

“Did it happen when your mother died?” he whispers.

Zoro freezes, but his eyes glide to Sanji with barely contained rage. Sanji stares back with determination. Zoro deflates a little and nods slowly. His eyes go far away, and the only one who notices they have company is Sanji. He looks up to see Roger, in all his glory.

“So this is the one, mmh?” Roger asks, glancing down at Zoro.

The Demon seems far away, and doesn’t want to come back any time soon. Roger steps to him, and Sanji backs of to let the Archangel get closer.

“Let’s see what there is to salvage of your damaged pride, young man. For one without pride, cannot be a Guardian Angel,” Roger says softly, laying his hand on Zoro’s shoulder and kneeling next to him.

Sanji watches from the side and stays there dutifully as Roger assesses Zoro. He really wants to know if he could go down to Earth as well. It could be a lot of fun. But who would he guard? And why that person? That was yet to be seen as Sanji himself had be evaluated by Roger as well.

“It’s a good thing you have such a will, young one. I’ll let you down to Earth, but Sanji has to go with you. It could be dangerous. It’s not meant for untrained Angels and Demons. But I think you’ll be able to if I assign you both to that person. Yes, that I shall do.”

Sanji frowns. “Who do you mean, Roger?” he asks, curious.

Roger looks over his shoulder and grins toothily. He seems to have something funny on his mind, for he’s laughing quite a bit. Sanji can’t figure him out, never could anyway.

“Well,” Roger says. “My good friend Shanks knows someone who could very well use some Guardians. The kids a troublemaker. Just like you two.”

Sanji scowls. “Just tell me who it is, old man,” he growls.

Roger laughs loudly. “Why it’s Luffy of course!”

Sanji pales instantly and his heart drops.

_Not Luffy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to becoming a Guardian, one must first get aproval of their parents. And also, God's aproval is kind of important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been long, but here's a short chapter. 
> 
> The adventure begins from here!

Sanji groans as they walk into the palace. Zoro seems to be totally out of it, trapped in memories he doesn’t want to see. Sanji can’t know what he’s thinking off, but the pained look on Zoro’s face is enough for him to figure it out. He feels sorry for him, but he can’t help him as he is now.

Roger is on his right, strutting into the castle while fastening his belt and fixing his coat. His large white wings flap excitedly and there’s a sunny smile on his face. He looks happy.

“Gonna see my son,” he mutters happily.

Sanji frowns, he knows Roger has a son, but he only knows the guy’s name. It’s Ace. He wonders who his mother is, cause that would be some lucky Angel. They walk on and into the dining hall where the Queen is still conversing with Koushirou and Kuina. They all look up as Roger walks in.

“Roger!” Sora exclaims and stands, bowing to him with a smile on her face. “What an honor to see you here, I hadn’t expected your arrival. I shall have something prepared,” she says and raises her hand to call for the maids.

Roger holds up his hand and stops her. “There’s not need, my dear. I just wanted to converse with you about something important. It concerns Sanji and this young Demon.”

Now Koushirou seems to notice the state his son is in and he rapidly beats his Wings to land besides the unresponsive Demon.

“What happened?” Koushirou asks as he lays a hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

Zoro shudders under his touch and sinks to the floor. Sanji watches with guilt deep in his gut. He sort of caused this and he can’t help but feel bad for Zoro. Maybe if they’re on Earth, Zoro will feel better. But assigned to Luffy. Really? For God’s sake, why? Sanji groans minutely and then sighs. He knows that when Roger has decided something it will surely happen.

“What is it?” Sora asks Roger as she looks concerned at Zoro.

“Sanji and Zoro wish to go down to Earth.”

Ah, blunt as always. Roger doesn’t beat around the bush, never did before, and he’ll never do it. Sanji watches as his mother’s face goes pale and she gasps.

“What?” she asks in shock. “But why?”

Roger shrugs. “I believe Sanji just wants to see Earth, and the young Demon wants to get out of this ‘Hell hole’ as he calls it.” Roger quotes Zoro’s words with his fingers and laughs bubbly.

Sora goes even paler and even Koushirou seems shocked.

“Hell hole?” he whispers, looking at his son.

Zoro seems a little more present now and he shakes his Wings once, standing. He doesn’t look at his father, nor his sister who is still stuffing her face even as the conversation takes another turn.

“How dare you call our home a Hell hole,” Koushirou snarls, looking beyond angry.

“That’s what it is,” Zoro growls right back. “I don’t wanna be somewhere where I can see mom’s face all the fucking time!” he snaps.

Koushirou takes a step back, face carefully blank from shock. His hands are turned into fists and Sanji wonders if he’s going to punch Zoro in the face. He hopes not, that would ruin Zoro’s good looks.

Hold up!

“No need to get angry,” Roger says, cutting off Sanji’s thought process just in time. “I see why he would think of his home that way. It’s not very common for Demons, nor Angels to think this way, but it happens. And when it does, Ryuma or I send them down to Earth to life as Humans. Then they can be free.”

Sanji frowns. Free? He’s already free, he can fly with the wind and do whatever he pleases, as long as he… abides… the… rules. Okay, Roger’s got a fair point.

“But,” Koushirou begins, protesting.

Roger holds up a hand. “It’s alright, Zoro and Sanji will be in good hands. They won’t be recognized as Angel or Demon as long as they conceal their Wings properly. They can also return whenever they want and we can stay in touch with them.”

Koushirou seems to be a little more accepting now, and Zoro dares to look at him. Sanji can see pain in his eyes, and he understands, sort of, what the Demon feels.

“Is it alright, mother?” he asks Sora, hoping she will grant him passage.

Sora frowns for a moment, before sighing and nodding her head, white Wings twitching slightly. “I suppose it is. But I want you to stay safe, alright?” she says.

Sanji nods and hugs her, happy that he can go to Earth. He’d never thought about it before, but he’s practically dying from curiosity now. 

“Then I will grant Zoro passage as well,” Koushirou relents.

Zoro’s head snaps up and he stares at his father with wide eyes. “Really?” he asks.

“No it’s a joke, YES really,” his father chuckles.

Zoro laughs too and Sanji immediately thinks that he likes that laugh, which cannot be good for his health. Luffy can also not be good for his health. Both him and Zoro are absolutely doomed…


End file.
